Wolfbane
'''Wolfbane '''was once a prince on the island of Goon located slightly southwest of South Africa. Similar to Beast Boy, Wolfbane was infected by the bite of a rare monkey. This bite gave him the abilities to transform into any animal so long as he has eaten a portion of it before. Wolfbane is capable of flight and weilds a large hammer known as "Ironclad". Wolfbane has super-strength, but is weaker than his peer, Ming Ming Yaguchi. Wolfbane is apart of the "Savior Core". History Wolfbane was the prince on the small island of Goon. Like most of his people, Wolfbane possessed the ability to fly and carried traces of super-strength. During a hunting expidition Wolfbane took the wrong trail, and came across a strange monkey. His curiosity got the best of him, and he approached the primate. To his horror the Monkey bit him. Wolfbane fell to the ground unconcious. He awoke to his people and family surrounding him in their capital village. They looked on in awe as their prince's pigment had changed to green! Wolfbane looked on in shock at this transformation. He had no idea what it meant, but his people saw this as a blessing from the gods themselves. They honored Wolfbane and wished for him to become king immeadietly. He accepted, and that night they had a large feast. It was here that Wolfbane learned of his new ability. After eating a cooked boar Wolfbane began to expierence a sharp pain in his stomach. He then grew the features and strength of a boar. The people cheered this ability citing it as a gift from the gods to protect the island. Wolfbane however had other plans. Instead of helping just one small village, Wolfbane wished to help the entire world with his new powers. The next night he told his father of his plans, and said that when the time was right that his little brother Bearbone could take the throne. He flew off to find a new life, and become a hero. It wasn't long before Wolfbane found out about the great heroes already protecting the world. He pinpointed the location of Superman, and made his way to Metropolis. Here he met Ming Ming and Bella Nunez. Wolfbane's abilities made him a perfect protage under Beast Boy's tutalage. However, it created an awkward relationship as Wolfbane is older and far more proud than Beast Boy. Wolfbane joined both Bella and Ming Ming in the Savior Core. Personality Wolfbane has the personality of a fierce warrior. Strong, tactical, and unmerciful. Wolfbane is full of pride with a strong sense of justice and honor. He wishes to eliminate all evil from the world. This rather ambitious goal stems from his hatred of villainy and tyranny. Wolfbane treats his hammer like it's own living entity, and believes it to be his best ally and closest friend. Wolfbane isn't very smart, especially with technology. There is an exception to this in combat however. Wolfbane is somewhat rude and standoffish coming from barbarian roots. He has little knowledge on manners and etiquete, though he tries his hardest to adapt to the modern culture. Wolfbane has a fear of primates. This was shown in a battle against Grodd alongside Ming, where he was crippled with fear. This originates from his monkey bite. Abilities Wolfbane has the ability to morph into any animal that he has once eaten. Due to Wolfbane being a barbaric hunter on the island of Goon, he already has a variety of choices at his disposal. Wolfbane possesses trace amounts of super-strength, able to weild Ironclad with relative ease. Wolfbane is also capble of using his surroundings to his advantage. Wolfbane can "borrow" certain traits from animal's. For example if he hear's a lion's roar her will be able to mimic this roar and amplify it. These attacks usually come with status effects usually imposing fear upon opponenents. Wolfbane is somewhat capable of using a dagger and bow as well. Wolfbane is capable of sustaining flight for periods of time by borrowing the "Flight Trait" from a bird. Relationships Ming Ming Yaguchi Bella Nunez Madam Screech Trivia